Flying in Skyrim
'"Flying in Skyrim" '''is the 113rd episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the 24th episode of Season 6. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the missions "Arkay The Enemy," "Exhuming Power," and "Scourg Barrow" of the Undeath questline (Mod DLC). Plot Arkay the Enemy Cock Nibbler is in the process of saving Skyrim from the horrible construction of the Lich Dome. In the previous episode, Cock destroyed the site that this arena was being built. Now Cock is off to save the Temple of Arkay from being destroyed. The procurement of building materials depends on destroying the temple, because the rubble produced from its destruction can be used toward the arena. It is up to Cock Nibbler to stop Antioch from doing such evil. He goes to save the temple overrun by necromancers who took the priests and priestesses as hostage. After saving them, Cock makes a little joke (Are you Ar-kay?) and heads off to stop the final remnant of Antioch's plan. Exhuming Power In order to completely foil Antioch's plan to build the Lich Dome, they have to stop the referee from being raised from the dead. Apparently the referee in question would be an Archmage referee and would also have been the announcer. Heading up north of Winterhold, he finds Wynestra being raised from the tomb. Cock has the ice wolves take care of the necromancers but has to kill Wynestra himself. Not wanting to kill his enemies all of the time, he tries to convince her to give up her dreams and take a normal job but she wouldn't listen. Cock, running out of patience, tells her the reality with his axe and buries her again, a little bit deeper this time, so she doesn't get revived again. Dealing with a few more wolves, which Cock suspects they would have been selling hotdogs in the stands, they go find Antioch in his quiet hideout. Scourg Barrow Once he arrives at the Scourg Barrow, Cock fights a few of the potential lich dome players and fights them. As he does this, he ponders what kind of team names this lich league would have had. Maybe the Markarth Kajhiit Skinners. It could have been the Mualing Mooses. Or perhaps the Deadly Dragons Hoard. Cock finally reaches Antioch and quickly defeats him. In the end, the voice in Cock's head comes up with the best baseball team name, Whiterun Lizard F*ckers, in reference to his deeds in Whiterun at Club Hobos. The best thing to come out of this adventure was the discovery of a Flying Tomb. Excited to go flying, Cock quickly tries to find the secret back entrance out of Antioch's hideout. When he does, he reaches a small area with a troll cheerleader, the last remaining vestige of the lich league. While Cock kills this cheerleader, he ponders about the day when he himself will create an arena of his own. Finally, Cock arrives at something called a "blood bowl" but doesn't allow him to do anything with it and with that this adventure comes to a finish. Cock learns to Fly After thwarting Antioch's evil plan to build his lich dome. Cock decides to try out his new ability to fly. Cock runs over to a cliff and jumps off. Instead of falling to his undeath, he becomes suspended in air and he is now able to run on air. After testing out his ability on fighting bandits from the sky, he decides to visit Whiterun to show off his flying. He pretends he is fighting dragons high above Whiterun. Curiosity gets to the best of his and decides that he's going to try flying as high as he can. As he ascends up into the sky, his vision starts to blur and he hears a familiar thunder in the background. Video See also Season 6 Cock Nibbler Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes